Scar Tissue
by nononoNips
Summary: "Howard." The blonde looked up at his flushed friend sitting awkwardly on the tops of his thighs. "Yes?" "Could you just fuck me?" ((Part of an AU centered around Senior Year, where Randy left during Freshmen year after his parent got divorced, while he was away Howard straightened out and be came prince of the Hotties, and a total jock on the sports team.))


"Howard."

The blonde looked up at his flushed friend sitting awkwardly on the tops of his thighs.

"Yes?"

"Could you just fuck me?"

Howard should have been taken by surprise. But for some reason he was oddly calm, collected. He tried to see Randy's eyes past his dark bangs that hung in his face, but Randy evaded his gaze.

"Randy I don't-"

"Just this once? I would never ask again...ever...please." Randy curled over a little more in hiding his embarrassment in Howard broad shoulders.

"But why?"

"Cause I...like your body...and, um, wow that sounded shallow, but ugh! I've never felt like...this, I-I mean!-"He hunched his shoulders forward, shaking slightly. Howard felt had a sinking feeling in his gut, and placed a hand on the back of his friends neck, trying to comfort him.

Back in freshmen year he remembers after Randy moved away, the little things that puttered out, thanks to Randy not being there. Like his constant fast food and candy eating contests, and his lazing around playing video games. He didn't want to admit it but without Randy he didn't feel the need to fill his time with those. After Randy, came the bored days, he found himself filling the morning hours he usually would spend texting or over Randy's house with morning jogs, and doing homework just to fill the time.  
First came the exercise, then joining Heidi while she studied, then the diet, then the invites to join sports teams. After that he had made quite a name for himself, and on the plus side he no longer completely irritated by his sister.

But he wondered what Randy's deal was. He always had a thing for his best friend, platonic if anything, but the feelings had been their, he had just gotten over it when Randy seemed to surface after all these years. He had bettered himself and then just his trouble, the amazing Ninja came back.

Nothing was bad about that but he couldn't help but think, where Randy's heart mentioned Howard's body earlier, had he just wanted to see what had changed under the surface? Or did he genuinely want Howard? Howard felt a dark feeling settle in his lower guts and firmly placed his hands on Randy's hips.  
It wasn't the feeling he got form being around The First. He wanted to get on some emotional level with the Sex Addict, not just pound him into a mattress. But with Randy he wanted something else, he couldn't quite understand it.

Yet.

"So." Howard paused lifting his gaze forcing Randy to look him in his hardened eyes to meet with blue pools, he read the smaller males emotions as if he was reading one of Nomicon's fortune cookie bombs.

Sadness. Longing. Lust. Uncertainty. Maybe even Hate? Desperation was apparent, but the emotions that really mattered, Howard couldn't find them among every other sad feeling he saw in the blue hues.

"Your just," he searched for the phrase, the same one he had told Theresa when she found him in bed with Bucky. "...experimenting?" Randy's eyes darkened. Was it dread? Was it Longing? Could it be Howard had guessed wrong? He just wanted to make this less uncomfortable for the both. Just an excuse so that if Randy wasn't comfortable with being labeled gay or bi or whatever, he would be able to back out or not feel insulted.

Randy's quivering eyes moved out of view as he rested his already sweaty forehead on Howard's shoulder again.

"Okay, Cunningham, but just once, and it's on my terms kay?" Howard huffed, and Randy sat back, nodding furiously. If he said a word, he thought he would burst out a tell Howard right there.

"What is it you had in mind Cunningham?" Howard shifted and tried to not graze against Randy, who was weighing heavily in his seat. Randy pressed their foreheads together, and Howard felt his cheeks getting red, just by looking at Randy, so unsure, and unable to convey what was bubbling under the surface. Was Randy trying to tell him that their friendships wasn't there anymore? Was he trying to spark something as a last resort, to see if they really had grown apart. Randy's gentle fingers found their was to the base of Howard's neck, and played with a few strands of his longer, softer hair.

Randy's hot breath was wafting against Howard's face, and the distinct sent of the gluten free nutri-grain bar Randy had been eating on the way home from school was still on his tongue.

"Kiss me."

Howard's eyes lidded, a fog rolling into his thought patterns. He leaned forward, and captured the softness of Randy's amateur lips.

Howard didn't consider himself a player, or a slut, but he'd probably been with more people than Randy. The latter's lips quivered and barely pushed back against his at first. But when Howard felt a familiar sinking feeling. He slammed his lips against Randy's, sending Randy spiraling into a blur of ultra heated, open mouths kisses, he struggled to keep up with. Howard held Randy close to him, tasting the artificial taste of strawberry barely seeping past Randy's lips. He laid Randy back onto the carpeted floor, and positioned himself over him. obscuring his body and trapping him beneath his weight. He tilted his head to the left and bit Randy's plush lips. Dragging out the long breath that Randy released, and devouring the flesh inside of his cavern eagerly. If he could barely taste Randy's last meal before, he could taste it as vividly as Randy did now.  
Randy arched up into it, as he tested the waters running he pink round tongue against Howard's palate delicately.  
Howard felt the excitement prick his skin. But he pulled back, when he did. The boy under him didn't look like Randy.

Out of breath, tilting his head back, face pink, and a trail of saliva dribbling from his mouth, and down the side of his chin. His chest heaved, and Howard's eyes narrowed, almost daring Randy to try to take control of this moment. But he never did.

"What else do you want me to do to you Cunningham?" Howard's voice was the sexy low reverberating tone that he had when he just woke up. The tone Heidi said was 'cute' and the sound Randy found orgasmic. He panted, eyelids drooping.

"Kiss me, again." he managed, so out of breath he was light headed. Howard leaned down and lapped at the tongue that had lolled out of Randy's mouth. Then slowed down a little, kissing Randy's sweet mouth, and the younger fumbled and tried to keep up.

'How many people has he done this to?' Randy thought, Howard nibbled at his lower lip, and he felt a prick, and his eyes opened, he looked down. Howard was leaned away from his lips. Licking his own. Admiring the line of red, that ran along side the trail of saliva. He licked up his mess, and delved in probing Randy's mouth, running the tip of his warm organ up and down the roof of Randy's mouth, who arched his back, and opened his jaws just a little wonder. He chased Howard's tongue as it retreated back into his own mouth. He caught up with it as it slipped back between it's owners teeth. And Howard sucked hard at Randy's tongue.  
The darker haired boy shuddered fully against his friend's lean, muscled body.

Randy reached up trying to get his hand under the stretched fabric of Howard's black long sleeve shirt. But the blonde caught his hand and pushed it down, pinning it by the side of his head, and slotting his still delicate fingers in between Randy's. It was so intense, Randy felt himself getting harder, and desperately tried to tell Howard, but the other had positioned himself on purpose so that Randy couldn't do much more than attempt to raise his hips to meet Howard's. He didn't even make it half way there when a stronger yet wider, pair met his, and slammed him back down for his troubles. In a way that didn't add any relief to his raging hard on.

"H-Howard I-" He tried to gasp out but Howard growled in to the kiss, sounding feral and unlike himself. Randy opened his mouth. With only one hand left he didn't want to chance making Howard anymore angry than he already had.

Howard finally leaned back, the corners of his lips where tinted with red from where he had been continually sucking the blood out of Randy's split lip.

"Yes, Randy?"

"Can I make another request?" he suddenly was very aware that he was powerless against this Howard. Turned on and half subdued by this man. He wanted nothing more than to thrust up against his friends thighs, and rub any tension out of those curved girlish hips of his. He wanted to tangle his fingers in that soft blonde hair and pull on it as he came onto his friends stomach.

"No." Howard smirked, and all those fantasies where lost to Randy. He suddenly felt scared, but intrigued. Is this how Howard was with others? Was this what he was like when he was fucking the First? Randy audibly gulped.

"But-"

"We play by my rules now."

"Howard-" Said male pressed a kiss against Randy's lips and silenced him.

"No, you wanted to play, well, we are gonna play."

Randy stood up, lifting Randy like he was just a doll, and threw him on the bed. "Take off your shirt." Howard said absently, he walked over to his futon, and reached under it, pulling out a bin, riffling through it then popping the lid back on and sliding it back underneath. "You know Randy, I have never felt this way about anybody else," he calls from his closet. Like it was just a normal conversation. Randy hesitantly slipped off his shirt. Not cause he didn't want this, but he was weary of how his best friend would react to the results of being the Ninja. "I mean with the First it's full of everything, but feelings." off-handedly waved a hand in Randy's direction, head still inside the small space. "It's like that with Julian too. But with you," He finally walked out of the closet, holding something in his hands. Standing there with a semi erection poking at his basketball shorts.  
"It's just emotion." He climbed on the bed, not taking off anything in return not even shedding himself of his black baseball knee socks.

He seemed way to calm for this, he took one glance at Randy's chest and arms.

Purple bruises where littered around his lower stomach, his ribs looked close to broken, and he had small pale scars, smaller scabbed cuts where closer to his chest and near his sides. Howard scanned his prey and sat over Randy's legs, scooting to he sat on Randy's crotch, restricting any other friction to take place. He leaned over Randy's body, and brushed the pad of his thumb against one of Randy's nipples. Randy bit his lips but didn't do much else.

"Not a nipple guy huh? You know what they say, 'if your turned on by your nipples, your a bottom,'." Randy vaguely wondered where Howard had learned that when suddenly they where making out again, and he felt himself going numb in the legs, form the full weight of Howard. Hot and Heavy and in his face, kissing him stroking his tongue with his own. He felt Howard fingers return back into his hands and he gripped it tightly, as Howard slowly rose his hips up, running his hands up and down Randy's bare chest. He moved up further detaching his mouth from Randy's and letting the younger fighter watch as he leaned back. He seductively licked his lips and he hiked his shirt up and over his rippling muscles. The cords of muscle pulled taut over his pale chest, his stomach was a terrain of developed tissues. Howard's Baseball underclothes where still on from practice earlier. The tight athletic shorts had a waist band with its brand in big black letters going around it, and the waistband it's self was snug stopping just under Howard's pierced belly button.  
Howard caught Randy staring, and made it a show of dropping the shirt on the floor, and leaning back pushing the baseball short a little lower of his wide hips.  
"Good for you Cunningham." Howard leaned forward, his styled hair becoming messy and tussled, his eyes where sharp, and Randy was so turned on he didn't want to admit, he no longer saw his best friend in those eyes. It wasn't a pleasing smile, it was a devilish grin, adorning those moist lips. "I get off on it." He pushed his chest right in Randy's face, bracing himself by holding on to the head board. This way, with Randy propped up by pillows, he was at the perfect angle. And Howard let out a mewl, and Randy experimentally, licked at one. "Come on do it to me." Howard said, rolling his hips on Randy to give him attention.

Randy to the hint, he reached forward with his hands, using the roughness of his callouses to his advantage and rubbing circles around Howard's pink buds, who shuddered. Randy nibbled his way up his friends sternum, and wrapped his lips around one of Howard's nipples, sucking on it til the skin around it turned a ruddy red. He did the same for the other one, loving the way Howard pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his head, and grinding his sensitive chest against Randy's teeth.

"R-Randy!" Howard chirped, and pulled away from the darker hair boy mid lick. His mouth came off of Howard's chest with an audible wet sound.  
Howard moved off of him, eyeing Randy's jeans and humming. "Take'em off."

Randy complied, he slid them half way down his hips when he paused.

"Boxers too?"

"Boxers too."

He slid them completely off, and felt way to exposed to an overly dressed Howard, layered in sports gear. Something make a tinkling sound in Howard's hand. Randy tried to see what it was, half covering himself with his hands, half embarrassed at how much staring at Howard wettened chest turned. "Lay back."

Randy did as he was told. He felt Howard's hands slid into place under his knees before shamelessly pushing them up by his head. If the being the Ninja didn't call for flexibility, Randy may have torn something in his legs and ass, but thankfully he had bent further than this in the past.  
Howard finally showed him what he was hiding. It looked like really big hand cuffs? With a short strap, and a longer strap.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Randy eyes it. Howard ignored him, wrapping on of the cuffs around the root of his knee, and tightening one of the two belts around it. He copied this action on the other one, and held the longer strap up. It looked like the primary strap of an apron, except with out any front to it. He lifted it up and over Randy's head, Randy started to get the picture when Howard kept his legs up like that. "Seriously dude what are you-" He winced as the second pair of belts where tightened, simultaneously. Howard moved away from his, removing his hands. Randy went to straighten out his legs but they where suspended in the air.  
He felt exposed and Howard just smirked at him. He looked down between his spread legs at his hard length, the way the tight bonds made the tip leak.

"Are you sure your ready for this Cunningham?"


End file.
